clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Freeloh/1
This is my original talk page. I archived it. Go to User Talk:Freeloh to see the current. THIS PAGE IS NOT TO BE EDITED EXCEPT BY I, FREELOH, UP HERE. Thank you.--'Agent 007' 15:36, 1 September 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! Stop STOP deleting my comments! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:05, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but I didn't think you would need them to be kept - Freeloh leets meet lets meet at the cove at snow globe Ok. Up... REALLY late. I think my mom forgot I exist. It's 2:13 AM as I type this. -.-; Wow. -- Freeloh You're invited! Again! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! The Super Smiley! Sig tester -- Freeloh 18:24, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Number two. -- Freeloh Be quiet, I'm meditating! 02:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Number Three. --Agent FRLH 01:31, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Number Four. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent FRLH']] 01:34, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Number FIVE (I just can't be pleased, can I?) --[[User:Freeloh|''Agent FRLH]] 01:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Ah. Number FIVE=Perfecto! Yay! *dances* --[[User:Freeloh|Agent FRLH]] 01:38, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Number six. --エージェントのFRLH 20:52, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Number seven --エージェントのFRLH 20:54, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I might just hit myself with a crowbar if I make it to the teens. Number Eight. --穀物食品 21:05, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Number nine. Back to the basics. -- Freeloh 21:31, 18 August 2008 (UTC) OK I'm not counting. -- Agenlt h 22:39, 21 August 2008 (UTC) 11. --Freeloh Talk to Me! 22:42, 21 August 2008 (UTC) 12. --FreelohTalk to Me! 00:25, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Thir...teen... --Freeloh Talk to me people! 00:28, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Perfect. I hope. --Freeloh Talk to me! 21:33, 22 August 2008 (UTC) 14. --[[User:Freeloh|Freeloh] wuz heer!] Talk2Me! 16:51, 23 August 2008 (UTC) 15. --Image:Freelohwuzheer.PNG|Freeloh wuz heer! Talk2Me! 16:54, 23 August 2008 (UTC) 16 --left|thumb|[[User:Freeloh|Freeloh] wuz heer!] Talk2Me! 16:56, 23 August 2008 (UTC) 17. -- wuz heer!]] Talk2Me! 16:58, 23 August 2008 (UTC) 18. (please be perfect). -- wuz heer!]] 16:59, 23 August 2008 (UTC) 19. :| --Freeloh Talk2Me! 23:21, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Um... how is my HTML invalid? >:( I did it right... --Freeloh Talk2Me! 23:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) 21. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent'Espacio-''Tiempo]] 23:49, 26 August 2008 (UTC) 22. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent'Espacio'''-'Tiempo]] 23:51, 26 August 2008 (UTC) 23. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent''' Espacio'''-'Tiempo]] 23:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) 24. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent Espacio'''-'Tiempo']] 23:55, 26 August 2008 (UTC) 25. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent Espacio'-'Tiempo']] 23:58, 26 August 2008 (UTC) 26. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent Espacio'-'Tiempo']] 00:05, 27 August 2008 (UTC) 27. --[[User:Freeloh|--[[User:Freeloh|'Agent Espacio-Tiempo']] 23:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) 28. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 01:48, 31 August 2008 (UTC) 29. --[[User:Freeloh|''Agent 007]] 15:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) What the? Why are those ads for other wikis covering part of my page? -- Freeloh 18:33, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm having that problem too. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:30, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm... weird. -- Freeloh 18:33, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I've reported it as a problem. See: "Special:ProblemReports/12615". --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:40, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I didn't know you can report problems. I guess it should've been kinda obvious, but oh well. I guess that's what I get for being new lol. -- Freeloh 19:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) me too Ugh! Those ads are ruining my userpage!! BARKJON FIX THIS. Well, Barkjon's away for a while, so hopefully someone else can fix it. Maybe if the CP Wiki was the only one in the world, they wouldn't destroy our userpages. LOL-- Freeloh 19:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) RE: COLOR TURTLE Hmm... I've never known anyone to take any interest in Color Turtle. I don't know much about his past since I've had him most of my life, but all I can tell you is this. He is 'not' a true Beanie Baby by the ''TY company. He is retired (i.e. no longer manufactured), and his original name was Pokey (or was it poky?). He was Circa 1990 something, and all four color turtles were obtained years ago. Cindy and Colorton (#3 and #4, respectively) were bought years ago as a replacement in case I lost Color Turtle I, only to be lost and rediscovered years later. Colorton, the last known Color Turtle, was actually lost in a closet until I was 14 years old! If you really want one, I'd try looking on Ebay, flea markets, and Yard Sales. His actual retail price was five USA Dollars, so he shouldn't hurt your wallet. Oh, and if you ever get one, wash it as soon as physically possible. You never know where he might have gone with the previous owner... Good luck, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 15:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) lol Thanks I guess. -- Freeloh 16:44, 6 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Meet me? You forgot to sign in, so I could know the time. I'd be happy to meet you, I need to know when. I'm not always on... Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:42, 6 August 2008 (UTC) How about right now? -- Freeloh 19:43, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Ok See you there! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 22:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Great! -- Freeloh 22:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I've seen you on Real Club Penguin So i find you In Club penguin and You are my Friend, Wow you are the 1st Person from Club Penguin Wiki I've Met :D --User:Sonicspine31 Wow, your first? The first I met was Super24Daisy. -- Freeloh 17:16, 9 August 2008 (UTC) If i met Some more, I'm Lucky! Its full Meet on Flippers dock. happyface414 21:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Rockhopper Where did you find Rockhopper? It was a while ago. Months ago. -- Freeloh 22:50, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Hey i've met him Just now!--Sonicspine31 23:13, 15 August 2008 (UTC)Sonicspine31 What state What state do you live in, you llok like someone I have met before, and whats your real name, (If you dont mind me asking)--Соккпуппитс411 23:39, 15 August 2008 (UTC) hi Freeloh Hey! You wear glasses, that is COOL. I also wear glasses!!! ;) -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 02:42, 16 August 2008 (UTC) i am on CP now. Oh Oh. Sorry don't know you.--Соккпуппитс411 11:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Message from Agent H Congratulations to going to Silver Rank let's meet on CP Hey Freeloh!!! Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin? I will be on Ice Box at the Dojo I can't upload that pic I can't upload that photo of our penguins doing that thing. >:^( I can't upload that pic I can't upload that photo of our penguins doing that thing. >:^(-- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:01, 18 August 2008 (UTC) It won't accept the file type: It's a JPG >:^( Photoshop won't paste again... BAD LUCK What I use (Photoshop CS2) will not allow 'n' Paste right now on my computer. cut n' paste I was referring I was referring to anything you use right click for. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:20, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Ok!!! I like that pic Hey. I like that picture of us doing that sign thing. I just used Paint and then used Photoshop to do the rest. >:-) -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:26, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I QUIT WITH THESE SIGN THINGS!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:43, 18 August 2008 (UTC) textsize The text size was 8 and font was Agency FB and I used Paint to do that -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:58, 18 August 2008 (UTC) did u take a pic of our penguins with tours here sign???? -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:58, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Sure Ok ill meet you on club penguin.--Mrperson 03:26, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Red team image Good job on that red team image! I've made it into Template:Red Team. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 08:56, 19 August 2008 (UTC) if yowuza does not come back i will quit If Yowuza does not come back to the Wiki, I will quit CP Wiki. Yowuza was a good friend and he just wanted to quit the wiki. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 16:11, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I won't quit I won't quit, because it really hurts me in my heart to quit the wiki. That means I won't be using my CP Wiki account and stuff like that. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 16:17, 19 August 2008 (UTC) It hurts me to quit. Your friend Sk8RbLuScAt I am not quitting C'mon Freeloh, I am NOT quitting. :) -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 16:25, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Sk8RbLuScAt LOL Three Things 1. I agree, and have re-procted that page the second you requested it. He was, and is a great user. We will all miss his contributions. 2. It's not safe to upload a picture of your actual self anywhere. I've heard stories of people getting tracked down on the Internet. 3. You are quite a good user. Would you like rollback status? Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 16:56, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Rollback Congratulations! You are now a rollback! For some tips on being one, visit ! -- Barkjon 17:00, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Congrats! congrats on your rollback status! hope you enjoy! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 17:07, 19 August 2008 (UTC) A small favor Hey freeloh can you do me a favor. I can't take pictures of my penguin. can you make one for me. Thanks. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 20:30, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Free to use ASCII A penguin! _____ /_____\ / |* *| \ | |---| | / \___/ \ / | | | |\ / / / \ \ \ | / / \ \| || | | || \| |_________| |/ |______________| / //\\ \ /____// \\____\ -- Freeloh 23:23, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I give me... I give myself this... the Freeloh Award! For earning my respect- What, can't I award myself my own award? lol -- Freeloh 00:41, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Little overdue :). [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:18, 20 August 2008 (UTC) You get an award from me Hey Freeloh!! Since you earned my respect, I give you this: The Sk8rbluscat award!!! I FORGOT TO PUT MY SIGNATURE ON THIS!!! SORRY!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 14:32, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Str00del Can i see Str00del Penguin? Im on Bunny Hill Dojo [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 21:30, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Freeloh Hey Freeloh!!! Do you like my Sk8rbluscat award??? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 21:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the award, Freeloh!!! Good luck being a rollbacker!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 22:03, 20 August 2008 (UTC) could you fix up my ASCII Freeloh, could you fix up my ASCII, in the section: AgentSk8r?? I can't really do that. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 22:26, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks!!! Hey thanks for fixing that problem on my user page! We gotta meet soon.--005tk 23:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I never welcomed anyone before Freeloh, I have NEVER welcomed anyone to this Wiki before. I knew the template thing, anyways!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 00:22, 21 August 2008 (UTC) You can welcome Sk8r bluscat You can welcome User: Sk8r bluscat to the wiki. He did not get welcomed yet. My spare needs welcomed...!!!!! Thanks for welcomeing him I just did not want to welcome myself to the Wiki!!!! Please fix my thingys Freeloh, would you fix my ASCIIs because I just put a full one (with the top on it) Now I can't get it to work.--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 02:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me with my ASCII. Could you do me a favor? could you make me a signature that says AgentSk8r??? I don't like the one I have, because it looks a little annoying the way it is. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|AgentSK8R]] Sk8rblutalk 18:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks!!! AGENTFRLH: AgentSk8r here!!! Hey AgentFRLH, (Freeloh) Whats up? It's AgentSk8r here (Sk8rbluscat)!!!!!! --AgentSk8r My Talk 19:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Freeloh is so popular I saw FREELOH at the server Flippers in the town! No one knew he was popular except me! can't log in as sk8rbluscat HELP!!! I can't log in as Sk8rbluscat!!!!! can't log in as sk8rbluscat HELP!!! I can't log in as Sk8rbluscat!!!!!--Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 20:36, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I am back I am back on as Sk8rbluscat!!!! --AgentSk8r My Talk 20:48, 21 August 2008 (UTC) do you want me to make u a sig Freeloh, do you want me to make you a new signature?? Tell me what color you want and I will make it. --AgentSk8r My Talk 00:33, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Crab Feast The Crab Feast will be on Friday, August 22, 2008 at 12:00 PM (Eastern Standard Time) at the Pizza Parlor on server: Ice Box (it won't be full)--AgentSk8r My Talk 01:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) (9 AM Club Penguin Time) Crab Feast Moved We will have to move the party to Mittens (same time, same place) AgentSk8r My Talk 15:04, 22 August 2008 (UTC) back-2-school eh? Pretty soon I will have to be back to school, too. (School is over at 2:45 PM EST) School starts for me on the 27th. I can have another crab feast about at 5:00 PM!!!! =) --AgentSk8r My Talk 20:54, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Sorry I couldn't help you earlier on CP. Ross My Talk 22:01, 22 August 2008 (GMT) yeah!!! AgentSk8r My Talk 20:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) 500th This is my 500th edit! Woot! CP WIKI ROCKS! --Freeloh Talk to me! 22:49, 22 August 2008 (UTC) OK I'll see if theres is more to do.. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 01:15, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Our Grand Escapade at The Stage My word, that was fun... I remember everything, and I'm going to write it all down to remember. * We were at the Stage and there was a king named "Jedi". He had a robe, a golden crown... and a bathing suit. * I shouted "GET THE KING" multiple times and we pelted him with dodgeballs. Soon a tiny little henchmen of said king comes out and holds a flimsy peice of paper with "Go Red" enscrawled upon it. Thinking it would serve as a shield deflecting our mighty dodgeballs of power, he started screaming "LEAVE JEDI ALONE!" and "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!". Of course, we didn't care, and threw dodgeballs at the monarch until he left along with his henchmen. * Soon after, there was a little pink penguin wearing a Second Anniversary hat, and we shouted "GET THE PARTY HAT" and pelted her too. * Next, a few cheerleaders walked in, and with a few shouts of "GET THE CHEERLEADER" they too were annialted in a red, rubber fury. * As if it couldn't get any weirder, a penguin dressed as Elvis Presly wearing a green Saint Patrick's tuxedo walked in. I shouted "GET THE GREEN ELVIS" and we pelted the rock legend. You also commented "lol elvis". Much to both of our suprises, he came up to both of us and stated "You are Awesome!", and it was quickly followed by "want to be friends?" How could we turn down the King of Arctic Rock and Roll? We both accepted, and soon Elvis was on our team. * We went after other characters and had lots of fun. To top it off, a pink penguin screamed "WHAT HORRIBLE MANNERS!" That certainly made my night! * One more thing I forgot to mention, the king's henchmen threw a dodgeball at you, Freeloh and it collided. Your comment of "OH, RIGHT IN THE BEAK" put a broad smile upon my face. Thank you for playing with me, but I have to go to bed, so I will be off the Wiki the rest of the night. Have an excellent day/night! Jesus Loves You and Died for You! Your Friend, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 01:20, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Promotion... Ok wait... I'm excited I'm getting excited... I have two votes on Requests for adminship, one changed from against to neutral, I'm getting closer and closer... :D --Freeloh Talk to me! 02:42, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ur going 2 be an admin?? What??? You're going to be an admin???? You only have 400 edits like me and I am not even a rollback!!!! --AgentSk8r My Talk 02:45, 23 August 2008 (UTC) That's just weird!!!!! buddy request ain't showing up The buddy request thing isn't showing up. wanna meet again at mittens at the Ice Berg. --AgentSk8r My Talk 15:20, 23 August 2008 (UTC) We are buddies -- wuz heer!]] 17:02, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Help Hi Freeloh!It was fun on Club Penguin,wasn't it?I need help with my user page.How do you put a box around something you want to make?Like on your user page?As in how you made your name out of text.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:06, 23 August 2008 (UTC) sorry Sorry but I made this for you: ,---,. ,--, ,---, ,' .' | ,--.'| ,--.' | ,---.' | __ ,-. | | : ,---. | | : | | .',' ,'/ /| : : ' ' ,'\ : : : : : : ' | |' | ,---. ,---. | ' | / / |: | |,--. : | |-,| | ,'/ \ / \ ' | | . ; ,. :| : ' | | : ;/|' : / / / | / / || | : ' | |: :| | /' : | | .'| | ' . ' / |. ' / |' : |__' | .; :' : | | | ' : ' ; : | ' ; /|' ; /|| | '.'| : || | ' | : | | | | , ; ' | / |' | / |; : ;\ \ / | : :_:,' | : \ ---' | : || : || , / `----' | | ,' | | ,' \ \ / \ \ / ---`-' `--'' `----' `----' `----' Here Use this Freeloh. Club Penguin Wiki:User Lounge [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 03:45, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry You message on the talk page right? Well, that was 15:38 right? And I'm already sleeping! Please, give me the right schedule! Look *10:00AM = 10:00Pm (on my time) *12:00Pm = 12:AM (On my time) I'm only available on 8:00AM PST was here!]] August 24 2008 2:41 PM Phil. Time Testing time change trick Testing, one two three --Freeloh Talk2Me! 01:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) --Freeloh Talk2Me! 01:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC) hi --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please 01:12, 25 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Magic Thank you for sharing your ideas with me, and especially for agreeing to uphold my decree and laws on the subject. I am also glad you believe in Jesus. However, one important thing you need to know is that magic, Harry Potter or otherwise, is fiction. Even if it isn't, God sees witchcraft, spells, curses, and things of that nature, especially in the real world, as a terrible, terrible sin. I don't mean card tricks and rabbits in hats, but weegie boards, devil-candles, actual spell casting (not the Mario/Disney wand zapping, but dark, Latin stuff) and things of that nature. That's written in the Bible. From the NIV Bible, Revelation Chapter 21, Verse 8, and I quote: 8 "But the cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the beep immoral, those who practice the magic arts, the idolaters and all liars-their place will be in the fiery lake of burning sulfur. This is the second death. Unquote. By the way, we all have done at least one of those on the List of Doom, but remember, "While we were yet sinners, Christ died for us." I don't know what God thinks, I can only tell from the Bible (his Word), but it is plainly written that the practice of real magic is a terrible, terrible sin. Terrible, indeed. I just wanted to let you know that magic is fiction. Read those books at your own risk (unless "wizardology" is merely a historical record or novel series of fictional adventurers. God looks down on witchcraft/real magic, so be careful. I especially look down on it, and I'm kicking Satanists out. No questions asked. We are supposed to allow all religions here on the Club Penguin Wiki, except satanism. Devil-worship is forbidden. The mention of it is forbidden. Text art of a weegie board or pentagram are forbidden. I've read about Satanic practices from fact books (Weird U.S.), the Bible, my local preacher, and even some schoolteachers. It's something I don't like to speak of at all. Oh, and I actually do know what mutation is, in fact, I had to learn why it's impossible (radiation of any kind is lethal), in order to conquer my fear. If you see otherwise on the mutation thing, please don't speak of it. I know that real mutation is normal and usually minor (autism may have a genetic link, for example), but I'm speaking of the turn into a monster against your will kind of thing. I'm dropping it like it's hot. It won't be brought up again. The world is a dangerous, decieving place, so be careful. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC) band sign ups I am creating a band. To learn more click User:005tk/Band --005tk 21:58, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Just keep swimming... I'm getting excited. At the time of writing this, I have 2 neutral and 6 votes on Club Penguin Wiki: Requests for adminship. Yay! I'm stepping closer and closer to my dream of being a sysop in not too long a time. :) ~Just keep swimming, just keep swimming...~ --Freeloh Talk2Me! 22:08, 25 August 2008 (UTC) i voted yes I voted yes for you!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty please!!! 00:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Reply on my user talk Sysop I meant around that many votes. Sorry.-- Barkjon 00:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Someone VANDALIZED my talk page Someone has vandalized my User Talk Page!!!! :( The IP address vandalized the page!!!! I hope it is not the puppets!!!!! They put the EVIL JOKE on it!!!! 'You have new messages (last change)' thing!!!! It's linked to a user page whose user does not even exist!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty please!!! 01:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Sig won't work My sig! It won't work! D:< I made the coding correctly... Does anyone know how I can make this work (the first color is Pink, second is Platinum)? ''Agent''Espacio''-''Tiempo NEVERMIND: It works. --''Agent''Espacio''-''Tiempo 23:46, 26 August 2008 (UTC) NEVERMIND THE NEVERMIND. --''Agent''Espacio''-''Tiempo 23:48, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I FIXED IT! YAY! PARTY! *dances the conga with imaginary friends* bum-bum-bum-bum-BUM! lol --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent Espacio'-'Tiempo']] 23:56, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Why I wasn't on CP WIKI OR CP Hi Freeloh!!!! I wasn't on yesterday, because I had Internet problems. (Network cable was bad). I'm back on my computer now. When I was editing Puffle, I was on Frankenstein (Celeron). --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty please!!! 00:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Your award! Here you go!The award is all yours. There.Use this wisely!Make a Krabby Patty!--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 01:07, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I hope my award works CHeck out my award! Its for being an awesome user all together!!! ______________________________________________________ |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| I sure hope that that American Flag Worked!!!--Соккпуппитс411 22:49, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Award! Here you go,Freeloh!The Arre 320 Award! Oh,and the spatula is for answering the riddle correctly. --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:33, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:Drawing My bad.What state do you live in?What time is it there?It is 10:15 here in Chicago.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 03:11, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Why are you up so late?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 03:18, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Your Sig Hey I liked your older sig with FREELOH WUZ HERE. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 03:54, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Str00del Can I meet Capt. Str00del (the penguin)? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) On Flippers sever now? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:27, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, I was in the Palaza at the begging I thought it was the Town! But then when I went there it'd logged off! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) SSBB Heck yeah I have brawl! My signature character is Mr. Game and Watch. (I unlocked all characters and most stages) but sometimes I'm meta knight, (and on some occasions Lucario, but he is hard to control). As for friend codes, maybe, because I usually press "with anyone" mode and I don't really check up on my list.--[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 04:16, 31 August 2008 (UTC) agh You are 007. Liscense to KILL! AGHHH! ( just joking) Whats up?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 16:14, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi James Bond.We have a new mission for you.Go on "Club Penguin Wiki:Top Agents" for more information.Please help us out.Club Penguin needs spys like you!Go....ng...goo....ye..fzt.--Agent 32O ... Portrait It... it loks like mine, you copy cat (hah joking) but it does. Look! [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 19:59, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Uh... okaaay... Copying is the best term of flatterment... I guess. ........... QUIT LOOKING LIKE ME! (hah seriously, why do I look almost exactly like you) --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 20:07, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Have you have you read my story yet? Its about the guy by the window. Please read it. Yowuza doesn't think that it has a moral lesson to it. Please tell me if you think it does.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 23:44, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Important Hi Freeloh. I just came to tell as a friend to try to be a bit more careful with your personal information eg., real name, picture, city. Anybody who comes to your page can click on a link to your bands site, where your real name is written. Once you uploaded a picture of yourself in real life, which a admin later deleted, because there are wierdos out there, and they pick out kids who give out information, pretend they are their friends, and find them in real life. Please, for your own safety, don't give out information about yourself. -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 09:23, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Just to let you know, the photo is still there, just not on his user page. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 12:49, 1 September 2008 (UTC) yeah. I went on the uploads log a few minutes ago. Could you please delete it? it's potentially dangerous -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 12:52, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Freeloh Hey Freeloh!!!! What's up? --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 13:03, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Do you like my new signature??? Sig Tester 2 1. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007''']] 15:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC)